


The Axe

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamons, Fluff, M/M, fundy keeps getting dreamon fiances, it's short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Fundy sees Dream sharpening his axe and asks about it's name.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 312





	The Axe

Fundy walked around to the small hole in the ground with his sword in hand. The sun was just barely coming out, the monsters around already burning up. He was going to the spider farm, there had to be something he could do there. He looked down at the water below for a second, then jumped down. Fundy didn’t know what else there could be done to improve his equipment, but he was going to find out. Even if there wasn’t anything, he could at least get some spider eyes.

Fundy landed in the room, looking around to find Dream sharpening his weapons. Dream didn’t notice him at first, that or he didn’t know it was his fiancé behind him. Fundy walked silently up to him, smiling as Dream focused on his axe. Fundy tapped his claws on Dream back, hearing his gasp before he suddenly wrapped his arms around him. Dream moved around before realizing it was Fundy, then relaxed with a groan.

“Fundy!” Dream yelled, holding the axe that he almost dropped. Fundy laughed as he rested his head on Dream’s shoulder. Dream sighed and calmed down, leaning into Fundy gently. 

“What are you doing?” Fundy asked. Dream loosened his tight grip on the axe, it hurt to hold it tightly. 

“I’m just sharpening Nightmare,” Dream said. Fundy looked at the axe. He always wondered why that was its name. He wasn’t one to talk though since he named his fiancé’s dreamon “Lucid”. 

“Why is it named that?” Fundy asked. Dream tensed when Fundy touched the handle lightly, but relaxed after a few seconds. Fundy felt an odd feeling on the tips of his fingers when he touched it. It was a nice feeling.

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask him. Nightmare is a dreamon,” Dream said. He tested how sharp the thing was, brushing the blade against his thumb. It cut right through the fabric and his skin. Fundy tensed in touching it knowing what it was. It didn’t hurt him though, so he just continued, “I might have to ask him that myself sometime. It might take a while for an answer though, sometimes he’ll just stay quiet for a long time. I’ve never even seen him, he just stays in the axe.”

“Does Tubbo know about it?” Fundy asked. Dream pulled out his pickaxe. Fundy held the sharp axe in his hands, his arms still around Dream. Dream started messing with his pickaxe while Fundy just leaned on him while playing with the dreamon. 

“No, he knows there’s something up with it, but not what he is exactly,” Dream answered. Fundy hummed quietly, “Nightmare probably wouldn’t even let anyone other than me hold him, and even then he usually just stays in my inventory.”

Fundy laughed slightly, then actually considered Dream’s words. Looks like both him and Dream forgot something. Fundy looked at the axe in his hands, thinking about the feeling he got from holding it. He smiled as he hit Dream’s stomach with the axe handle. He just tried to ignore it, but Fundy continued. 

“What?” Dream sighed. He looked down at the axe. It took a few seconds, but it finally clicked. Fundy laughed as his fiancé groaned, “Of course he’d let you hold him.”

“Jealous, babe?” Fundy teased. Dream put away his pickaxe and crouched to get out of Fundy’s arms. Fundy watched as Dream went to an ender chest. Fundy held the axe close, it was actually kinda warm in his arms. It wasn’t burning, just pleasantly warm. Dream stayed silent as Fundy walked up to him. His silence was broken by a laugh when Fundy kissed him.

“Maybe Tubbo should look at you, you’ve already got two dreamons in love with you,” Dream mumbled. Fundy felt his face heat up thinking about that. He really got three fiancés in one. Fundy sat next to Dream, watching him go through the chest. He leaned on him gently, one hand on the axe while the other played with the mask. Dream organized his stuff as best as he could, eventually giving up and just resting on the fox, “Actually I think this is the reason.”

“I’m just that good at making people fall in love with me,” Fundy bragged. He felt Dream nod as he held him close. Fundy saw Dream put a hand on the axe out of the corner of his eye, smiling softly. Fundy held Dream close as he noticed the body begin to slow down, “Dream how long have you been down here?”

“A while,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed softly. He put the axe on Dream’s lap, carrying him to the corner of the room. Dream leaned back on the walls reluctantly. Fundy looked at him for a second, then got an idea. Fundy grabbed the mask in a way that signaled that he wanted to take it. It was lifted up a bit so Fundy could see his fiancé smile in response. 

Fundy carefully separated the mask from the body. Dream was quiet as Fundy set him on the side of his head, staying there without a strap. Fundy smiled as he took the axe, too. Dream’s body eventually curled up and fell asleep. The fox stood back up, putting the axe over his shoulder as he went to do his own thing. He could always make his armor better, as long as he could spend more time with his partners.

**Author's Note:**

> ill write a thing about dream's origins one day, hopefully i dont break trying to make sense of my own thoughts


End file.
